The effects of a worker safety and health education program on reduced personal exposure to coke oven emissions and on indicators of behavioral change will be studied. This will be accomplished by quantifying and objectively evaluating the variables among the various coke plants, selecting demonstration and comparison sites, and providing a training program to both individuals workers and local union safety and health representatives. The local union safety and health representatives will be required to obtain data that will be used in the evaluation of the training program. In addition, a questionnaire will be completed and interviews conducted to provide another evaluation method.